DE30 33 061 Al discloses a grenade projector training projectile which is provided with a head portion and a tail portion, a propellent charge in the tail portion, and a smoke-producing signal charge which is disposed in front of the propellent charge. In that training or practice projectile, the propellent charge is disposed in a separate chamber which is fitted into the rear end of the tail portion. The aim with that training or practice projectile is to provide that handling thereof is substantially the same as a corresponding live projectile, while permitting good impact marking in the target area in spite of the absence of an explosion effect upon impact. Therefore the marking charge is disposed in the tail tube of the training or practice projectile, separately from the propellent charge. It is not possible for that training or practice projectile to simulate firing from a mortar in a very small area.
DE 84 24 969 Ul discloses a large-caliber training or practice projectile and a simulator system for that projectile. That arrangement particularly endeavours to imitate actual projectiles, in substantially the same manner as regular equipment, so that it is possible to emulate actual firing conditions.
In order to be able to fire off that practice projectile over variable ranges and in order to be able to load the practice or training grenades rapidly in a regular weapon for training purposes, while simulating actual firing conditions, the head portion of that training projectile has an internal gas passage with openings for the entry of the propellent gases. Further bores are provided for discharge of the propellent gases whereby, when the training projectile is fired, the effect produced is that the resulting propellent gases are passed through the inner openings forwardly along the internal passage and out of the discharge openings again. The entry openings can be closed off by plugs or stoppers whereby different cross-sectional areas are defined as between the entry openings. By opening or closing such entry openings, it is possible to vary the firing range of such a practice grenade from 250 meters to 600 meters. That means that this training projectile is not suitable for firing simulation in a very small area and is assembly shops.